


My Shadow

by Lazydemigodsdie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Character Death, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Orphans, Protective Siblings, Slow Build, Summoning, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Third Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydemigodsdie/pseuds/Lazydemigodsdie
Summary: Akira no last name an orphan since birth.She didn't become a shinobi for some grand cause. She became one because that was the only option left for her. It was either be a shinobi or work at the brothel. It was a plus that shinobi got paid well.She finds a family among her genin teammates and finds love in a certain Nara all while creating chaos for the shinobi around her.
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Nara Shikaku with an original character. The more i thought on it the more this story began to take hold. So i just ended up writing what I wanted to read. Hopefully I do it justice.

“Team 10 will be Inuzuka Kenji, Akira, and Hiroto Aburame” My sensei called out, I practically jumped up in excitement at my name finally being called out.

“Your Jōnin sensei will be Akimichi Daichi, you are to meet him at the target range after lunch” Sensei said and then proceeded to list the other team for the remaining 6 students.

Once everyone was given their team names, we were told that our Sensei will meet us after lunch. Having finished his task our sensei left the room.

“I guess we are in a team huh” I smiled at both Kenji and Hiroto a tad awkwardly. Despite being in the same class I never once talked to them before. Sure, we sparred when we were told to and didn’t outright ignore each other but we weren’t the best of friends. 

That would soon change though. It was drilled in our brains by our sensei that our genin team would be like our family. I have two siblings, an older sister and brother, it was just the three of us. But now I’m going to have more I thought excitedly to myself.

“We’ll be the best team ever” Kenji said excitedly smiling wide at Hiroto and I. Ryuu Kenji’s tan coloured ninken also barked in excitement. 

“Do you want to eat together Kenji-kun, Hiroto-kun?” I asked putting the bento’s I made on the desk. “My ani Taku told me to make food for my team members” I said shyly, my brother offered to cook for me, but he worked all night and I knew he would be tired so I made it myself. I didn’t mind cooking especially for my future teammates. 

“You can cook?” Kenji asked looking at me in surprise.

“It’s nothing fancy just omelette, rice and some sausages” As an orphan I don’t have a lot of money, I usually bought cheap food to eat so I can save money for weapons.

“It sounds delicious” Hiroto encouraged taking the offered bento box.

“What do your parents do Akira-chan, are they civilians?” Kenji asked through a mouthful of rice.

“I don’t have parents. I’m an orphan” I told him, as a clan kid he probably didn’t realize that the fact I have no last name meant I was an orphan that never knew my parents. “I have two siblings though, although not blood related. They were the ones who encouraged me to be a shinobi” I quickly said when his face fell in sadness.

“This is very good Akira-chan” Hiroto said before an awkward silence could begin.

“Thank you! I really wanted to cook for my teammates myself” I told them happily. “Although if I knew I would have Ryuu as a teammate I would have made something for him too” I said giving the ninken one of my sausages.

“Can he not eat sausages?” I asked in panic noticing Kenji’s startled face. 

Oh no! I poisoned my teammate the first day that I met them I thought panicked.

“No! it’s fine” Kenji soothed my worries “It’s just I’ve never heard someone from a civilian background view ninkens as teammates from the start” Kenji said a slight flush appearing on his face.

“Oh! That makes sense, I thought I poisoned Ryuu there for a second” I said relieved.

“If that is the case how did you hold a different viewpoint?” Hiroto asked curiously.

“My ane Rini told me an Inuzuka and their ninken are partners. If that was the case than obviously, they would be a part of the team” 

“I think we will get along great” Kenji said a feral smile on his face.

The entire lunch we spent getting to know each other. I learnt that both Kenji and Hiroto have no siblings and I thought that was very sad, I loved my siblings and couldn’t imagine growing up alone. Although I guess they do have their parents and clan, unlike me. In Hiroto’s case it was only his mother, his father passed away on a mission. Hiroto was quick to change the topic, asking about our hobbies instead, I think just like me he didn’t want to discuss anything sad on our first meeting.

Kenji was the most talkative on in our group, although Hiroto shocked me by talking more than I expected. In the year I knew him, I knew he didn’t talk often and when he did it was usually something sarcastic. I guess I shouldn’t have been too shocked, he obviously was trying to get along with us.

After we ate, we made our way to the target range where our sensei was already waiting for us. As we walked closer, I took time to examine our sensei. Daichi-sensei was big like all Akimichi were and he had short red hair. If it weren’t for the kind smile on his face, I would have been really intimidated by him, he just had such a powerful aura. Maybe it was because I’ve never actually seen a Jōnin in person before. I’ve only ever been surrounded by civilians, my fellow classmates who were now Genin, or our Chūnin sensei.

“You three must be my Genins” He said joyfully.

“It’s nice to meet you Daichi-sensei” I greeted politely, Kenji and Hiroto following my lead seconds later.

“Why don’t we sit down and introduce ourselves” Daichi-sensei offered sitting down and motioning for us to do the same.

“Now tell me your names, one thing you are good at and one thing you are bad at. I’ll start, I’m Daichi Akimichi, I’m good at my clan jutsu’s and am more of a heavy hitter if you can tell from my size, and I’m bad at genjutsu.” He introduced when we were seated forming a circle. “Another thing I’ll add is that in my free time I love to read a good book”

“I’m Akira no last name. I’m good at ninjutsu, although I only know what the academy has taught us. My taijutsu needs more improvement” I was going to stop there but decided to add something extra like sensei had done “I am also really good at hide ’n seek, I was the best hider and seeker” I said a bit proudly, sure it was silly to be proud of a kid game but a win is a win and I am 11, I can be proud.

“I’m Kenji Inuzuka and this is Ryuu” He said holding Ryuu above his head. “I’m good at Taijutsu and suck at genjutsu. I also like helping out with the pups”

“I’m Hiroto Aburame, I am good at ninjutsu and do not do well in taijutsu. I like to garden in my free time”

“That’s great. We can work on making you better in the area’s you aren’t strong at” Sensei said happily. “Do you have any questions for me?” Sensei asked and although he asked all of us, he was more focused on me. 

“I do Sensei, a question” I said sheepishly thankful I he gave an opportunity. “Can you help me open a bank account, in the one that is for ninja? I tried going after graduating yesterday but the chūnin told me to bring my sensei” One of the big reasons that shinobi have separate banks from civilians is that civilians are not comfortable around shinobi, so it would be less hassle for me to open an account there. Also, unlike the civilian bank account the one for shinobi is more protected. 

“I can help you with that” Sensei said frowning. “We’ll go after ice cream. You’re also going to point out who said that to you. He should have let you open an account after asking for your shinobi ID” Sensei told me sounding absolutely furious at the chūnin.

“Thank you, sensei!” I gave him a humongous smile; I was scared that I would get a sensei who wouldn’t want to help me out. I’ve heard horror stories from classmates that had older siblings.

“If that is all let’s go get ice cream” Sensei said getting up and dusting his clothes.

Daichi-sensei took as to the Akimichi clan district and took as to a small ice cream shop. Although the shop was small it had the best ice cream I ever tasted. I already planned on coming back after finishing at the bank to bring some for Rini and Taku. 

“Tomorrow we’ll meet at 8 in the morning at training ground 4” Sensei said dismissing my two teammates.

I excitedly waved bye to my teammates, getting a nod from Hiroto and a huge smile from Kenji.

“Let’s get you settled in a bank. Do you use a civilian one?” Daichi sensei asked starting a slow walk.

“No, up until yesterday I lived in the orphanage. When I made genin I was moved to an apartment. My siblings give me money when I need it. I was too young to open a civilian account” I told him honestly. I never had money of my own and used to rely on getting everything I needed through the meager money the orphanage had. When my siblings started getting paid at their job, they would put some money aside to give to me.

All the money I was given by them went on buying books, weapons, and clothing fit for a shinobi.

“I’ll take you to the bank I use. After that we’ll go to the one you went too so I can have a talk with that Chūnin” Sensei said taking me to a bank run by the Nara clan. 

I didn’t know that among Shinobi there were multiple banks to choose from. I had just gone into the one that I saw lots of shinobi going in. Which was expected considering I never wandered into any of the clan areas.

The banker that Daichi-sensei introduced me to was much kinder than the one I met yesterday. They explained all the rules kindly and helped make it so that all the money I earn immediately gets sent to my account, with no need for me to come in each time.

Watching Daichi-sensei calmly yet furiously explain to the Chūnin that he was wrong was amazing. Gone was the gentle aura surrounding him, instead it was a murderous one hidden behind a false calm voice. I would have fainted if that was directed at me.

“Now since that is over and done with. I’ll meet you tomorrow at 8 am Aikira-chan” Daichi Sensei said smiling at me. 

“Yes sensei. Thank you for your help!” I bowed before running off.

My first stop was going to get a tub of ice cream for my siblings. I practically skipped inside the shop and smiled at the Akimichi women behind the counter.

“Back again?” She teased gently.

“Yup, your ice cream is the best, I came to by some for my older siblings” I said fishing out some money I always keep on me for this exact reason. My siblings don’t often walk around the village, so whenever I see something that they may like, I get it for them. 

“I’d like a tub of matcha ice cream” matcha for some reason was their favorite, I couldn’t stand the taste of it though. 

“Here you go honey; next time bring your siblings to eat some too” The nice lady said handing me my ice cream.

“Thank you!” I said before leaving.

When I got to my apartment I was panting and sweating like crazy. Why you may ask. Well I had to run all the way back so the ice cream wouldn’t melt. It wasn’t a short distance either, I had to go practically to the other side of the village.

“Akira! What happened?” Rini nēchan asked as soon as I walked into my apartment.

“I ran from the Akimichi clan area” I explained to the blonde trying to halt her fussing. “I didn’t want the ice cream I bought you to melt” I said raising the plastic bag.

“Rini-chan let Akira come in. I’ll put the ice cream in a bowl for us and get Akira-chan some water” Taku Niichan said softly taking the bag from me.

After chugging down a glass of water I sat at my kitchen table with my two siblings and watched them try their ice cream.

“It’s the best ice cream so I just had to get it for you” I explained when they asked why I went through the hassle of getting something so far away.

“It is really good” Rini nēchan said humming softly.

“Tell us about your team. Are they nice?” Taku asked.

I told them about my teammates, how I was the only female but that both my teammates were very nice. My being the only female did not impress Rini nēchan at all based on her frown but she was happy to hear how Daichi Sensei scared the chūnin from yesterday. They had both been frustrated at the man when I told them but they as civilians couldn’t do anything.

“How was work?” I asked my siblings once I finished talking.

My siblings didn’t have jobs that a civilian would find respectable. They both worked at a brothel as prostitutes in the red-light district. They were chosen young by the madame of the brothel because they had such pretty faces. 

Rini was absolutely stunning with her light blonde hair that fell in waves till her waist. She had a small build which men seemed to love. By the time she was 13 she mastered looking both delicate and desirable. I personally thought the talent was solely due to her green eyes they were just so enchanting, but I’ve been told multiple times that it was a skill that used the entire body. Taku niichan on the other hand mastered looking like a female. It helped that he was skinny, but he also kept his curly brown hair long and always wore feminine kimono’s and yukata’s.  
“Taku has a boyfriend!” Rini teased and I looked at the now flushed Taku in shock. Sure, he’s had multiple admirer’s before but he has never once gotten into a relationship.

“Rini!” Taku admonished horror lacing his voice. 

Unlike Rini who was open about telling me everything about her work Taku was not. He’d rather keep me in an innocent bubble, whereas Rini wanted me to know so I can be strong enough to face the haters.

“He came practically every night to meet Taku for three months. Yesterday they started to date. I think he geniunly liked Taku. I can’t wait for the day Taku moves in with him!” Rini sighed.

“You don’t know that. I can be just a passing fancy” Taku denied getting up and taking our dirty dishes to wash.

“Yeah I’m with Rini-nēchan it’s not a passing fancy if he came to see you for three months. But is he a good person?” I knew that not everyone that came to the brothel was kind. Multiple times I’ve gone to see my siblings to see them covered in cuts and bruises. There were rules against violence and even boys hired to protect the workers yet it wasn’t a guarantee that nothing would happen.

“Like I would let anyone come near either of you that has bad intentions. Nope after the first month I had Haru-san followed. He isn’t married, is kind to everyone around him, and he genuinely likes our brother” despite her reassurance I already planned on following this Haru-san myself.

“I’m going to follow him too” I told my sister watching to make sure that Taku wasn’t close enough to overhear.

“Alright come by when you’re free one day and I’ll get Hiro to tell you how to find him” She told me knowing better than to try and get me to change my mind. 

“We should go now. It’s time to get ready for work” Taku said as he came back drying his hands on a towel.

“I’ll come see you when I get free tomorrow” I told them getting up and hugging them both. “Come on I’ll walk you both back”

They didn’t bother arguing that I didn’t have to. There was a reason they didn’t roam around the village; it just wasn’t safe for them to be out alone. People would think twice to mess with them if they saw them with someone else, especially a shinobi. Some people thought that if someone works in a brothel, they are free game when walking around. It’s been a rule to have an escort when walking around. 

I was used to dropping them off and going to the brothel. I was known by everyone there because of my many visits, and I’m pretty sure my siblings talked about me when I wasn’t there.

“I brought you some breakfast that I made. Warm it up and eat it tomorrow” Taku said kissing my forehead.

“Try to get some sleep early, don’t spend all night reading your scrolls again. You’ll have a long day tomorrow” Rini warned before she too kissed my head.

Once they were safely inside, I went back to my apartment. After showering and wasting some time reading some scrolls on the different types of chakra I ate a quick dinner of instant ramen. Not the healthiest dinner but that will change once I earn money of my own.


	2. Chapter 2

I was the first one to get to training ground 4, which wasn’t surprising considering I was an hour early. Not that I wanted to be, I was supposed to wake up at this time but my stupid neighbor decided to fight with his girlfriend which caused me to wake up an hour earlier. They were still arguing loudly and not wanting to hear more I just decided to come here early.

I sat cross-legged and did some chakra control exercises. Keeping a leaf stuck to my forehead while slowly adding more. By the time Hiroto joined me 30 minutes later I had four leaves stuck on my body.

“Good morning” He greeted quietly taking a seat beside me. “How long have you been here?”

“I got here at 7” I told him and explained why I came so early getting a sympathetic nod from him.

We sat in comfortable silence until Kenji and Ryuu came running and yelling good mornings. 

“What do you think we’ll be doing today?” I asked my teammates. Unlike me they know more on what to expect, no doubt hearing from their parents, or their other friends who happened to be part of a clan.

“Either training or some D ranks” Hiroto-kun told me.

“Or maybe both” Kenji added in.

“My mother wanted to meet my teammates she’s invited you both to come eat dinner” Hiroto-kun stated.

“My parent’s too, but we were thinking on the weekend. It’s a good thing it’s not both today” Kenji laughed.

“I’d love to go to dinner” I told them. “Is there anything I should be bringing?” I asked not having any experience in meeting anyone’s parents, I wanted to make a good impression. 

“You don’t have to bring anything” Hiroto-kun tried to reassure but I couldn’t just not bring anything, maybe I can run to the brothel and ask help from Taku niichan but that is only if we have enough time today. We could finish really late and I’d have no tome to do that.

“You guys came early!” Daichi sensei said before I could full on panic.

“Morning Sensei” I said smiling up at him.

“This is how our team is going to work” Daichi sensei said getting straight to business. “Each morning we’ll meet up here and do some training for two hours. After that we’ll do some missions. Any questions?” All three of us shook our heads no, the instructions after all were simple.

“I was told to invite you over for dinner tonight sensei” Hiroto-kun said pushing up his glasses. Sensei agreed happily to go to dinner.

“Today we are starting off with some chakra control exercises. You three are going to try climbing the tree with the use of your chakra. The key is to have a constant flow of chakra to your feet. Too much and you’ll blast off, too less you’ll fall to the ground” Daichi Sensei said while demonstrating going up the tree.

“You don’t need to perfect it today” Sensei reassured us.

“My mum started to teach me this a couple of weeks ago” Kenji told the both of us. “Instead of running up stand at the base of the tree and experiment the chakra level with one foot. That way if you fall it wouldn’t hurt as much”

“Thanks for the help Kenji-kun” I knew he most likely gave that information just for me. 

Clan kids usually get taught more by their family members. It was easy to see the difference between the three of us. While I struggled to get my chakra at proper levels both Kenji and Hiroto-kun were easily climbing up their tree. 

I was just thankful that they both were understanding and didn’t taunt me in my lack of knowledge. There were some clan kids that just loved to rub it in my face when I didn’t know something, they thought was simple.

It took four tries but I was finally confident enough to walk up the tree. I smiled proudly at my teammates. Kenji was cheering for my success and Hiroto-kun was clapping quietly.

“Well will you look at that, all three of my kids did it on their first day. Well done all of you” Daichi praised smiling brightly. “I want you to perfect this though so that you can do this without taxing your chakra. Try as often as you can. For now, take a 5-minute break and do it again”

After about two hours of working on our technique, I was more confident and stable but exhausted. This was an extreme workout even Kenji and Hiroto-kun were panting beside me.

“You guys are tired right now because you have low levels of chakra. The more your chakra grows the easier it would get” Daichi sensei explained.

“How does someone increase their chakra levels sensei?” I asked panting from my position on the grass where I was laying down.

“Good question Akira” Daichi sensei praised. “There are three ways to increase your chakra, physical workouts like running, mental workouts like meditation, and then the third one casting jutsu’s. The more you do this you will increase your chakra levels. I can give you a scroll on meditation techniques to help if any of you want” Daichi sensei offered.

“Yes, please sensei” I said already planning on increasing my meditation times.

“In that case do you want to meet up every morning to go on a run? We can increase our speed and chakra levels together” Kenji asked hesitantly.

“That is a good idea. I was dreading running alone” I easily voiced my agreement.

“I will also run then” Hiroto-kun agreed nodding his head.

“I think that’s a good idea. I’ll join you” Daichi sensei told us. “For now, let’s go complete the missions I got for us to do”

“Which chore are we doing first?” Kenji asked smiling deviously.

“Weeding out a garden” Sensei said leading us away.

“Hiroto-kun you probably do that a lot with your garden right?” I asked remembering he said he liked gardening yesterday.

“He nodded his head Akira-chan” Kenji told me; I’m going to have to remember to watch him when I ask something. “What do you have planted?” Kenji asked.

“Vegetables. Right now, I have tomatoes, onions, carrots, and spinach” 

“Do you know if I can grow something in my apartment?” I asked thinking how much money I could save while growing my own food.

“I wouldn’t recommend it, unless you have a balcony. Plant’s need the sun and insects to help them grow” He explained.

“That sucks. I don’t have a balcony” I said mournful about the missed opportunity. If only I had decided to take the apartment with the balcony, but at the time I thought it would be safer without one. 

We completed our first task easily with Hiroto-kun giving both Kenji and I pointers on how to get the weeds easily. The second mission was to paint a fence blue around the garden we had just weeded. 

Despite it just being 2 missions, we made a total of 10,000 ryō. Distributed among the three of us was about 3,333 ryo for the three of us. It was more than I expected to make on our first day, but it wouldn’t last me long. Not only would I need to spend it on food, but also on getting weapons and clothes. 

Clothing didn’t last long with all the training we had to do. I went through so many clothes just in the academy, they would always rip or become rag like quickly. 

“I took less missions today knowing you would want to clean up for dinner” Daichi sensei explained seeing my dejected face. “I knew that we would be going to either the Aburame or Inuzuka clan for dinner today. It’s normal for family to want to meet their child’s teammates and sensei”

“How many would missions would we normally be doing?” I asked curiously. “I don’t have any saved money; orphans don’t get an allowance. All the money my siblings give get spent quickly on food or clothes. I also have to worry about rent now” I explained to him. 

The money my siblings make gets used to buy more makeup, perfume, and pretty clothes for their jobs. They do give me money, and while I lived in the orphanage it was fine. I didn’t have to worry about paying rent or buying my own food. I always used the money on whatever I wanted, extra snacks if I wanted but it was mainly spent to help me educate myself in being a shinobi.

I was thankful that my apartment was cheap, but it wasn’t a permanent solution. The apartment itself wasn’t in the best part of Konoha and it wasn’t in the best condition. I wanted to move out as quick as possible.

“I’ll try getting us 4 missions per day. That way if we get paid 5,000 ryō which is the minimum pay you would have double the amount you made today. I’ll try aiming to get higher paying jobs too” Daichi sensei reassured.

“My mother will be expecting you in 2 hours. I’ll meet you at the gates of my clan” Hiroto-kun said to all of us.

“Ok then go on all of you shower and change we’ll meet up at Aburame clan gates” Daichi sensei said dismissing us.

I didn’t head straight home to get ready, instead I went to the market place in hopes to find a good gift to give to Hiroto’s mom. I went into a shop after shop trying to find something I though she may like until I finally found a yellow blanket with bee’s stitched into them. It was the type of blanket you would use to snuggle up on the sofa with.

“Can I pay for this right now and come back to get it after I clean up?” I asked the shop owner. “I’m going to give it as a present”

“I’ll fold it up nicely and put it a bag. You come back and get it when you’re all clean” The owner said kindly although she was watching me like a hawk when I came inside. 

If I was in her position I would too, not only did I stink like crazy, I was muddy with blue paint all over my clothes. I’m just glad she didn’t kick me out.

After paying the woman I made my way home which was thankfully close by. 

I took a long shower to get myself completely clean before putting on my casual non-shinobi clothes. I wore a black long skirt with a red t-shirt. Nothing fancy, but nothing too casual looking. It was a plus that it was comfortable.

I had more than enough time to get the blanket and head to the Aburame clan. Which was a good thing because I had to ask for directions multiple times.

“Kenji-kun!” I called happily when I saw him.

“You ended up getting something didn’t you?” He asked looking in the bag. “Now you’re going to make me look bad” He jested smiling brightly.

“We can tell her it’s from the both of us. It’s a yellow blanket with bees on it” I told him opening the bag so he could have a better look. 

“Akira-chan you’re the best!” He said loudly with Ryuu barking in agreement.

I was glad to see that everyone was wearing more casual clothing. I had contemplated weather or not to wear shinobi clothes or not. I’m glad I decided on being casual. Kenji was wearing a brown t-shirt that matched the colour of his eyes and black sweats. Daichi sensei was wearing a blue shirt with his normal pants on. 

Even Hiroto wasn’t wearing his jacket displaying his pale skin. I think this is the least I’ve seen an Aburame wear ever, sure he still kept on his glasses and I wanted to know what colour his eyes were. Were they brown like his hair, blue, green? It was a mystery that wouldn’t be solved without some creativity. 

“I thought I told you that you didn’t need to get anything” Hiroto sighed while looking at the bag I carried.

“Eh, Kenji and I both decided to get your mom something” I shrugged shooting a wink at Kenji. 

“Hmm I believe I saw Kenji head off before you did” Hiroto pointed out.

“We met up later” I said calmly. 

“Good try lying. But my insects can sense your lies” He said.

“That’s not fair I didn’t know they could do that” I cried out looking at him in shock.

“They can’t” He said smiling, the first one I’ve ever seen. “You just told me” he added on in practically a whisper causing all of us to burst out in laughter.

“He may have been lying, but an Inuzuka can smell lies” Daichi sensei said after he was done laughing. “Be more careful if you want to do the same to Kenji and his parents” he teased. 

“It’s not my fault clan stuff aren’t told to civilians” I said feeling my face heat up a bit at the teasing.

“You can ask us anything you have questions about” Kenji said and Hiroto nodded an agreement.

“In return you can tell your teammates about civilians. I’m sure there are some aspects of civilian life that your teammates don’t know yet” Daichi sensei pointed out. “Coming from Shinobi clans they won’t know how civilians act or how they view certain things”

“Like what?” Kenji asked curiously.

“For one you would still not be considered a child. As Genin you have gotten certain privileges that civilian kids wouldn’t be getting at the age of 11”

“Why not?” Kenji asked.

“Because they are kept more sheltered” I explained when Daichi Sensei remained quiet. “They have no need to open their own bank accounts, or be getting a job at our age. Unless you were an orphan, then you try your best to have something to do once you’re 16 and have to move out”

Hiroto-kun’s house was just how I imagined it just smaller. It was a traditional Japanese style house. We walked inside taking off our shoes in the foyer before settling down in the living room. Hiroto’s mom came out of the kitchen and smiled at us brightly.

“Oka-san these are my teammates Kenji Inuzuka, Ryuu, Akira and our Sensei Daichi AKimichi” Hiroto said pointing us out. “Everyone this is my Oka-san” Hiroto introduced awkwardly.

“Kenji and I bought you a gift Aburame-san” I told the brunette holding out the bag for her, shooting Hiroto a look to remain silent at my lie. “It’s a blanket” I told her watching as she pulled out the yellow blanket.

“It’s beautiful, thank you Akira-chan” She said smiling before folding it back up and placing it back in the bag.

“I didn’t know what you would like to eat, I made some okonomiyaki” She said leading us all to the dining room.

“Okonomiyaki sounds perfect” Daichi sensei said.

The okonomiyaki was absolutely delicious. It took great effort not to shovel the food in my mouth quickly and just eat it all at once. 

“This is so good” I praised. “Can you give me the recipe? I’d like to try making it for my siblings” I asked her looking at her hopefully.

“I’ll write down the recipe for you. Hiroto will give it to you tomorrow” She agreed nodding her head.

“Akira-chan, I heard you were from a civilian background what made you become a shinobi?” Hiroto’s mom asked curiously.

“Money” I told her seriously. “Shinobi was the one thing I could be that I could make money quickly. Any other place you needed connections to apprentice under which as an orphan I don’t have. My siblings encouraged me to be one” I explained.

“Do you like being one?” she asked hesitantly.

“I love it! I have amazing teammates, Kenji and Hiroto have always been patient with us civilian born even back in the academy. I can also make money to help out my siblings” I exclaimed happily. 

“It’s rude when others don’t give you a chance” Kenji said flushing lightly.

“It’s only right as to encourage fellow shinobi” Hiroto added on softly.

I smiled at the both of them, they may hold that view but a lot of shinobi born didn’t. I will always be thankful that my teammates were so awesome.

“I’ll make us a snack to eat after our run tomorrow” I told both Kenji and Hiroto when we were leaving.

“Here take this” Hiroto said handing me a bag. “I put some of the vegetables from my garden inside” 

“Thank you Hiroto-kun” I said gratefully taking the bag.  
After saying goodbye to the Aburame, Daichi sensei walked us home. Since the Inuzuka clan was closer Kenji and Ryuu were dropped off first.

“Is this where you live Akira-chan?” Sensei asked looking at my shabby apartment building in horror.

“It’s where they put me when I became a genin” I sighed knowing that my apartment was bad, it was filled with drunks, and the nights were never quiet around here. “I’m going to save money to move out” 

“If you ever need anything Akira-chan, you can ask me. I’m your sensei after all” He told me seriously, looking intensely into my eyes.

“I will sensei” I reassured before going inside my apartment building waving good bye to my sensei when I got in.


	3. Chapter 3

Just like yesterday I woke up early because of the noise my neighbors were making. Instead of it being because of anger it was because of moans, and the thumping of their bed hitting the wall we shared.

I’d rather take their arguing I thought in disgust covering my head with a pillow to block out the noise and try to get some sleep. I lasted five minutes before I couldn’t handle their noise anymore.

Throwing my blankets off of myself I walked into my washroom to get ready for the day. The cold air was annoying yet welcome, anything to wake me up faster so I could leave the house that much quicker.

“Shower, get dressed, make some onigiri for everyone then head to training ground 4” I listed off to myself trying not to stay in too much silence. “If we finish early, I need to stalk Taku’s boyfriend”

I took a quick shower before putting on my black leggings, a blue tank top with a navy hoodie on top. Putting my weapons pouch on I went into the kitchen to make onigiri. 

I kept it simple and only made 4 with pickled plum inside and 4 with tuna mayo as the filling. I put the onigiri in a bento box keeping the two different types separated. Hopefully they were enough, I made enough that everyone would get two each. 

I was just about to head out the door before I remembered I forgot to grab the snacks I bought for Ryuu. I quickly went back and looked in my kitchen cupboards where I put the treats, I bought him. After double checking I had everything I left my apartment.

I ignored the drunks that were making their way inside our shared apartment building. I kept a close eye on them until I was a safe distance away. I learnt the hard way when I was 8 that even if you ignore them, it doesn’t mean they will do the same. Rini-nēssan was the one that saw me getting pulled into an alley and saved me. Ever since then I’ve been vigilant in my surroundings.

Once again, I was the first one in our meeting spot although this time it was probably for only ten minutes or so. I put the bento boxes down and sat cross legged and started to meditate. I kept my eyes closed and focused on breathing in and out slowly. I tried to imagine my chakra in my body circulating trying to get a good picturing of it in my head.

I stopped suddenly when I felt someone come closer to me. I opened my eyes to see Kenji and Ryuu making their way inside our training ground and coming to me.

“Morning Kenji-kun, Ryuu, what’s the plan for today? Are we just going to be running or are we making a game out of it?” I asked curiously, the Inuzuka I knew kept in top shape physically, they were one of the clans that were known for their taijutsu along with their tracking. There was also nothing wrong with mixing training and having fun. As long as the objective was met.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked curiously sitting down in front of me just as Hiroto came.

“I thought we could chase each other. Like I have to catch you but have to run from Hiroto, whereas you have to catch Hiroto and run from me, Sensei can be the odd ball that tries to catch all of us” I shared my idea when Hiroto was also sitting beside us.

“What happens when one of us gets caught? There has to be something otherwise the one who gets caught will just be sitting there the whole time” Kenji pointed out, I frowned thinking about that having not thought that far.

“We can have the caught person run 3 rounds around this clearing. Then they can join in again in the chase” Hiroto pointed out.

“We’ll also need a rule that we can’t stay still for more than 10 seconds while we are chasing each other” Kenji added on.

“I think that’s a fine idea” Sensei said jumping down from the tree he was on. “And we start now!” He stated dashing forward and tagging me while the other two scrambled away.

I quickly got up and did three laps around the clearing, I knew by the time an hour was up we would all be exhausted but for now I was smiling regardless. Finishing my first three laps easily I made my way into the forest and tried to locate Kenji while hiding behind tree’s anytime I felt Hiroto close by.

By the end of the hour I was caught 6 times, twice by sensei and four times by Hiroto. I caught Kenji 3 times a fact that I was insanely proud of.

“Akira-chan how did you find Kenji-kun so easily?” Daichi sensei asked after giving us some time to catch our breaths.

“I just followed my gut feeling” I told him breathing deeply.

“After we eat, I’d like to try something out” Daichi sensei told us. “Don’t worry there will be no running involved, you did very well this hour” Sensei praised.

“I made 8 onigiri, half are with pickled plum and half are tuna mayo” I told them opening the bento box and pointing out which half was which. “I also got Ryuu some snacks” I said pulling out the package of treats and after confirming with Kenji that they are alright for Ryuu to eat I pulled out a stick of chicken flavoured treat and gave it to the excited pup.

“If you keep doing this, I’ll never let you stop” Kenji said munching on his onigiri. “Morning training just wouldn’t be the same without food”

“It’s fine for now because we aren’t too busy. Once we get busier, I’ll probably not do it as often” I told him truthfully.

“As long as you don’t stop completely” Hiroto said already on his second onigiri.   
“Since I cooked this morning you guys should treat me to lunch” I told them only half serious.

“Deal!” Kenji shouted Hiroto echoing the statement in a more normal volume.

“Since we’re all done eating, I want to test something out. Akira-chan face me with your back to the forest” Daichi sensei instructed. “Kenji-kun, Hiroto-kun, stand behind a tree and be as silent as you can”

I looked confused at why Daichi sensei was asking us to do this but followed his instructions regardless. 

“Now I want you Akira-chan to stand in front of the tree you feel Hiroto-kun is hiding behind” Sensei said.

I turned around and once slowly made my way to the big tree I thought Hiroto would be behind. Once I stood still sensei called me back and asked my teammates to switch their positioning around. We repeated the process a couple of times before sensei finally told us to stop.

“I think Akira-chan that you are a natural sensor” Daichi sensei said looking at me with pride spread across his face.

“Is that why you made us do that?” I asked him, “Is that why I was so good at hide n seek?” I blurted out. Even as a kid I always knew where someone was hiding and always found them easily. The amount of times I was accused of cheating were absurd.

“Yes, to both of those” Daichi sensei agreed. “This is very good; I was already planning on making our team a tracking unit and this just made the case much better” Daichi sensei said.

“Tomorrow we’ll work on some tracking exercises. I was going to do them today but I need to plan how to help Akira-chan hone her skills too” Daichi sensei told all of us. “You three have three options, one we can spend the day doing missions, two we work more on chakra control and then go on some missions, or three we work on taijutsu and then we’ll do D-ranks, if we choose option 3 you will need to do chakra control exercises in your free time” Daichi sensei told us. 

“I don’t mind choosing option 3, what do you guys think?” I asked my teammates.

“I was going to say option 1. I know how much you need to get money” Hiroto-kun said.

“Money is fine for now, thank you for thinking for me” I said feeling comforted in the fact that my teammates cared. “If that wasn’t the case what would you have wanted to do?”

“Option 3” Hiroto-kun said.

“Yeah I also think option 3 is the best. You and I can work on chakra control together Akira-chan, I’ll help you out when you need it” Kenji-kun offered.

“I have to head straight home. I have a new colony of insects that may hatch any day now” Hiroto sounding sad about having to miss training together.

“Next time we’ll train together then too!” Kenji told Hiroto while patting him on the back gently.

Having decided we spent the day learning taijutsu. Daichi sensei was a very patient teacher, our academy instructor was never as patient. We sparred against each other getting pointers from sensei and whoever was watching in that round. 

We spent an hour working on our taijutsu ending off with doing stretches so that our muscles wouldn’t get stiff.

For lunch we went to eat some barbeque at sensei’s recommended place. To none of our surprise it was run by an Akimichi. I couldn’t deny that the Akimichi made delicious food.

“Eating healthy is just as important as training the body” Sensei said while cooking the meat. “A shinobi burns a lot of calories with our training and jutsu use. You shouldn’t eat less” Sensei instructed the three of us. 

I knew why sensei was explaining this to us, a lot of the newer genin start not only eating unhealth but less because they want to do more of something else. Some start eating less to keep a nice figure a fact I never understood. Even my siblings who focused on keeping their figure slim and enticing ate decent meals. 

It was early to be eating lunch it was only 10, but we all ate ravenously after our intense training session. The onigiri helped but not much and I found myself hungry mid-way through our taijutsu training. 

“Thank you for the food” I thanked sensei who ended up paying for our lunch.

Today’s mission consisted of milking a farmer’s cows, which was an experience in itself to learn how to do it correctly. We also cleaned the farmers stables, shoveling manure out of the cow’s stall. Poor Kenji-kun and Ryuu suffered the most with their enhanced sense of smell. Lastly, we planted some cabbages for a different farmer, a task where Hiroto took the lead on. In total it took us four hours to finish our missions. 

Not that I minded the long hours, since we made a lot of money. We made a total of 70,000 ryo today. That was like 23,000 ryo for all three of us, much more than we made yesterday. 

Kenji-kun and I both continued to do chakra training for a good hour after Hiroto and Sensei had gone home. It was just walking up the tree but I felt better having someone here in case I lost control and hurt myself by falling. 

“What are you going to do now?” Kenji-kun asked when we finished.

“I’m going to go home and shower, put my clothes in the laundry. Then get some money out of the bank and do some grocery shopping” I said counting everything on my fingers. “What are you going to be doing?” I asked him.

“I have to help out with the pups today, I’ll see you tomorrow Akira-chan” Kenji-kun said dusting off his pants.

“Bye Kenji-kun, Bye Ryuu!” I said waving at the two before heading home.

I put all my dirty clothes in the wash before I took a long shower to get all the stink of manure off of me. With the way my clothes keep getting dirty and worn out I’m going to have to buy some more soon. 

Going to the bank I withdrew enough money for groceries and to keep in the apartment in case I needed something urgently. The majority of it stayed in my bank account, where it would be safe.

I bought lots of vegetables and some fruits at the market. I also bought some chicken breast to make some fried rice with, buying extra so I can bring the leftovers for everyone tomorrow morning. 

Groceries didn’t cost as much as I thought it would and with the money, I had remaining I bought one sweater and a pair of sweats from the clothing shop Daichi-sensei recommended.

Once I got home, I immediately put away all my groceries, then put my clothes in the dryer before starting on making dinner.

It was weird living alone. There was no one to nag me to do my chores, I loved doing everything at my own pace. Yet it was lacking children. I’ve been so accustomed to cooking and having one of the younger kids come in to see what’s being made that it was weird being without that. It was nice that I didn’t have to worry about what they were getting into in the kitchen, it was still strange being alone. 

I packed up the extra fried rice into bento boxes for tomorrow and ate dinner while reading the scroll Daichi Sensei gave on meditating techniques.

I tried the simpler ones before going to bed exhausted by the tiring day.

It wasn’t until the weekend that I had a free day to stalk my brother’s boyfriend. Well not entirely free I had dinner with Kenji’s family to go to too. 

Rini-nessan told me that he was 20 years old which was just 2 years older than Taku niisan. He had green hair and brown eyes and worked as a black smith. It wasn’t hard to find him at all.

From what I could see Haru-san was a genuinely good man. He seemed like a hard worker, and was genuinely good at his job. I saw multiple shinobi going in and out of his shop buying the weapons he’s made.

“Excuse me sir” I said walking into his shop. 

“How can I help you?” The green headed man asked with a smile.

“I’d like to buy a sword” I told him. 

Wanting to get a sword was something I wanted to learn and after getting Daichi sensei’s approval I had started looking around. Considering how many shinobi I’ve seen buying his weapons it wouldn’t hurt to get it from him. 

It was also a good excuse to get to know Haru-san better.

“Oh, is that why you were hovering outside the shop?” He laughed out loud in what seemed to be like relief.

“How did you know I was outside?” I asked keeping calm although inside I was panicking. How could I have slipped and let a civilian realize I was following him?

“Some of the shinobi that came in pointed you out, saying you had a crush on me. I’ve been racking my brain on how to let you down” He said sounding so relieved it was almost comical. “What type of sword would you like?” He asked.

“I was thinking a tantō” I told him.

He immediately showed me the tanto he had; they were practically all identical except one which had a dark blue handle.

“I’ll take that one” I said pointing at the short sword with the dark blue handle. “How much is it?” I asked fishing out my cat money pouch.

“10,000 ryo” He said seriously. 

I counted the money out and gave it to him. I knew the weapon would be expensive but it was so sad seeing on mission pay go away so fast. 

“Come again when you need anything else” Haku-san said happily.

I left his shop feeling more reassured by my brother’s relationship, but I’ll still come here whenever I need more weapons to check up. I should show Daichi sensei the tanto to see if he thinks the workmanship is good, if it is better than the weapons I have now I’ll but more from here.

I made a detour to the same shop I bought the bee blanket, to pick up the blanket I choose for Kenji’s parents. It wasn’t crochet like the bee blanket I bought. Instead it was a knit blue blanket. I was going to choose a faux fur one but thought that with three ninken they probably have more than enough dog hair all around.

Going to dinner at Kenji’s house was much different than going to Hiroto’s house. For one as soon as I entered the house, I was met with two black ninken who proceeded to sniff both Hiroto, sensei and I. Not that I minded I’ve gotten used to being sniffed at because of Ryuu, he always barrels into us in the morning licking in greeting and sniffing for treats. Keniji’s parents were loud, yet very kind and welcoming. Dinner did have to be cut short though as Kenji’s parents got called out on a mission. 

It was fairly normal for a shinobi to be urgently called out, so I understood the need for it to be cut short and reassured a worried Kenji that everything was fine.

Before heading off to bed I did my meditations along with the exercises Daichi sensei gave me to increase my sensing range. Slowly my range was increasing, but I still struggle with processing all the information I get. Every night I push out my sensing range slowly in intervals of 10 minutes to help me accumulate to the sensation of being bombarded with everyone’s chakra.

I did this for an hour before going to sleep, tomorrow would be a start of another training day, but this time we will be having joint training with another genin team.


	4. Chapter 4

“Akira-chan why do you look so tired?” Kenji-kun asked looking concerned. 

I knew he was worried about me, because I looked as if I haven’t slept. Which I didn’t at all last night. Despite all my efforts to sleep early and be well rested it just wasn’t possible with neighbours screaming for the entire night.

“My neighbours kept me up all night” I said burying my head in my hands. 

“You should find a new place to stay” Hiroto-kun said softly.

“Know any good place?” I asked them both hopefully.

“No but I’m sure Daichi Sensei would know” Kenji-kun said enthusiastically. 

“I’ll ask after training today, hopefully the rent wouldn’t be too high. But at this point I don’t care I just want to move out” I had money saved from missions, despite it only being a week, thanks to Daichi sensei we made a lot of money.

It also helped that I don’t waste money on anything unneeded. My apartment wasn’t decorated yet, I knew I would want to save money to move out. I had the necessities needed to live in, but no personal decorations. I only really splurged money on food, but that is because in order to grow stronger I needed to eat healthy.

“Do you know who our joint training is with?” I asked my teammates thoughtfully, switching my stretched position.

“No clue” Kenji-kun said shrugging his shoulders while holding his cobra pose. 

“Training may get cut short today” Hiroto pointed out “It’s going to rain in a couple of hours”

“Having your insects is so handy” I told him honestly.

“Hey we can smell the rain coming in too!” Kenji said loudly with Ryuu barking in agreement.

“Yes, you three are awesome!” I praised smiling at them. “What would I ever do without you” I said dramatically falling down.

“There is the team coming, man they smell” Kenji said covering his nose. “I swear they showered in perfume this morning” He complained.

“Is having on perfume bad?” I asked curiously, I’ve never worn any during training, we were after all going to stink regardless. I do wear a little if I’m going to meet someone like when I went to meet my teammates family.

“It’s basically giving out your location to the enemy. Where in the wild have you ever smelt strawberries to that extent?” Kenji explained. “Plus, to us with sensitive nose’s it’s torture” he started breathing through his mouth to avoid the scents coming off the new group.

We all relaxed out of our stretched to stand and wait for the oncoming group.

“Hello you must be the team we’ll be training with” I said once they got closer. 

Even with my normal senses their perfume was overwhelming, which is saying something as I’m used to being in a brothel.

“Hello” one of the female’s in the group said politely, the other male and female teammates remained quiet.

“Since we’ll be doing training together, I’ll introduce us. I’m Akira, this is Aburame Hiroto, Inuzuka Kenji, and this big guy is Ryuu” I said petting Ryuu’s head.

“I’m Suki, these are my teammates Sato Hana, and Suzuki Kei” Suki said tucking a strand of her green hair behind her ear. 

“We were just about to start running, would you like to join us?” I asked the three new commers.

“Why run when Sensei isn’t even here” Kei said sitting down on the ground, Hana following close behind.

“I’ll run” Suki agreed ignoring her teammates behaviour.

“We’ll run the perimeter of the clearing” Kenji said for Suki’s benefit. 

We’d start off with some stretches to loosen out muscles. Some day’s we played games whereas some we would just run laps, it all depended on our moods. It was easy to know what the other wanted once you got tagged immediately.

“How many laps do you do?” Suki asked curiously.

“We try running for an hour. Taking only 5-minute breaks if we really need it” I told her. “You don’t have to go full speed; we go at our own pace” I reassured her seeing her panicked face.

Kenji and Ryuu were far faster than Hiroto and I, because they ran more often than us. The more we run in the mornings the better my stamina is getting. I used to feel like I was dying after the hour was up, now I just feel as if I was run over by a pack of dogs, it was an improvement.

“Daichi Sensei is here” I shouted out to my teammates when I sensed his presence. It was a way for all of us to confirm the distance of my sensing range and give an heads up to them for any attacks. Daichi sensei liked to attack while we ran to see our reflex’s and test out abilities.

“You’re getting better” Hiroto praised as he passed by me, Kenji echoing his statement from in front of all of us.

The rest of the run I practically spent on cloud 9. Being praised was like a shot of pure energy, I found myself pumping my legs faster, pushing myself more.

“Alright come on bring it in” Daichi Sensei called once out hour was done.

The four of us were quick to take our rest. I was honestly surprised on how well Suki did and I told her as much too. Unlike her teammates she seemed more driven. We did stretches again while our Sensei’s explained what would be happening today.

After eating our post run meal, we will then spar the other team one on one. The goal was to help each other see our weakness’s and point out the strengths. A weird thing to do if you ask me, but Daichi sensei always seems to do things for a reason.

“What did you make this time Akira-chan?” Kenji asked opening his bento box filled with stir fry noodles.

“Egg sandwiches” I said opening the lunch box I bought.

“My mum packed us some salad” Hiroto said and I knew he most likely used the vegetables he grew. For some reason the vegetables from his garden tasted much better than the ones I get from the market. I personally think it’s because he has the green touch.

“You’re welcome to join us Suki-san, there is more than enough to go around” I told the panting girl while hesitantly offering the same to her teammates.

“Did you not eat breakfast?” Hana asked in disgust. “You’ll get fat if you eat so much”

“As shinobi we need calories to be stronger. We burn a lot of it during our workout, did you not see us running for an hour straight?” I asked her in a tone that clearly stated I thought she was stupid.

In the end Hana was the only one who refused to eat, which I didn’t really mind. It’s not like I could force her to eat, or that she really needed it having been sitting while we were running.  
“Whose sparring who?” I asked curiously finishing up my salad.

“Kenji and Ryuu will spar Hana, Hiroto with Suki, Akira and Kei. We’ll switch after 20 minutes” Daichi Sensei said.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment and ignored Kenji’s quiet grumbles of having to spar with perfume girl. Although I did pet Ryuu in sympathy, poor pup didn’t deserve that torture. 

Kei was a decent fighter, although he did tend to go towards the flashier ninjutsu. He wasted chakra on doing a Jutsu when he could have just attacked. 

“You are good at ninjutsu” I praised dodging a kunai, “But you use it when it’s not necessary” I told him.

I could tell my words angered him, not only from his facial expressions but the feel of his chakra changed to show his anger, but he nodded his head and tried to continue fighting.

While fighting I tried to monitor my teammates chakra, Kenji-kun was feeling annoyed, Hiroto was impressed, Daichi sensei was annoyed? I don’t think I’ve ever felt Daichi Sensei’s annoyance during training, he was patient beyond belief with all of us.

It wasn’t until I felt a sudden spark of anger come from both Kenji and Ryuu that I stopped my fighting with Kei entirely by tying him up with some ninja wire. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked Kenji, I’ve never felt him so angry before, but this was more than that there was fear hidden beneath his anger.

“She’d never do that!” Kenji hissed out at Hana.

“Oh yeah! Then tell her let’s see, I bet she’ll say the same thing I did” Hana taunted with a sneer.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to Kenji-kun” I told him not liking how she was trying to goad him into something.

“I like boys” Kenji blurted out glaring at the ground.

“Okay, so do I” I said confused, “What’s the problem?” I asked again not seeing what the issue was.

“You mean you don’t care?” Kenji asked looking at me hopefully.

“Why would that be an issue, you send the straight men to me and I’ll send the gay ones to you” I told him seriously shrugging my shoulders.

“Unless you wanted pointers? Is that the issue?” I teased now. “Well I don’t know if I’m the right one to say this but my brother Taku can help” I told him.

“Seriously!” Kenji asked more happier now. 

In fact, he was so happy he pulled me into a hug, something he has never done before. It was a big deal and I didn’t know how to act other than hugging him back.

“I’m sure Taku can talk to you too Hiroto if you want” I called out to my other teammate.

“I like girls” He deadpanned.

“Isn’t he the odd one out of us then?” I conspiratorially whispered to Kenji making him burst out in laughter just the way I wanted him to.

“See!” I said smiling at him, “Being happy suits you much better than anger”

“Now I know where I know you from” Hana exclaimed loudly looking at me in disgust. “You’re the brothel girl mum told me to stay away from” She said loudly as if she dropped such a big bomb.

“Well I think training is done for today” Suki-san’s sensei said leading his team from my now infuriated team.

I had to physically hold Kenji and Ryuu back from attacking while Sensei held back Hiroto.

“Okay what’s got everyone angry now?” I asked confused.

“What did she mean about you being a brothel girl?” Daichi sensei asked calmly.

“Rini and Taku work at the Rose brothel. I go there to meet up with them. Everyone is nice and encouraged me when the academy was hard, so I would go there often, those that saw me started calling me that” I told him still not knowing why he was so shocked. Everyone knew this didn’t they? 

“You don’t care?” Kenji asked angrily yet with confusion.

“Nope, I’m not embarrassed by my siblings, so why should I care what they say” 

“Alright, but if someone says that to you again, I’m still going to punch them” Kenji told me honestly.

“Me too” Hiroto added on.

“Try not to kill anyone kids” Daichi sensei said affectionately.

“Daichi Sensei, I wanted to ask if you knew a good place to move into” I blurted out not wanting to forget asking him.

“Oh, thank god you asked. I was getting sick of waiting for you to ask for help, sometimes Akira-chan your way too independent” Daichi sensei said patting my back. “I have the perfect place in mind. My friend is selling a small house it’s perfect for you” He said happily.

“House seems expensive” I said hesitantly as did buying it.

“Money isn’t an issue. It’s my job as sensei to take care of you guys. I bought it for you, you’ll just pay me back whenever you can” He said smiling brightly.

“Thank you, Sensei,” I exclaimed tackling him in a hug. “When can I move?” I asked happily.

“We’ll go right now. The whole team can help you move in” he said joyfully, leading us all in the direction of my apartment.

The closer we got to my apartment the happier I got. I was finally leaving this bothersome place! 

The boy’s focused more on packing my kitchen up than they did with my clothes. They let me pack all my clothes myself but helped with everything else. Between the four of us we had my apartment packed up and ready to go. Sensei sealed all of my packed stuff into a scroll so it would be much easier to transport. 

“This place is much better” Kenji exclaimed walking into my new house.

It honestly was much better. It wasn’t the biggest of houses but it was more than enough for just myself. 

Daichi sensei walked us through the house, the kitchen and dining area is to the left and living room is on the right a hallway in between that leads to the two bedrooms and one washroom. The house was also furnished most likely thanks to Daichi Sensei, I had no need to buy couches or beds. I wanted to do nothing more than jump onto the couch and beds to test the softness, but didn’t want to dirty it up with my training clothes on. 

The best part though was that I had a backyard! I could train at home in the backyard! I was never able to do physical training at home; I never had enough space now I have more than enough.

“Daichi Sensei you’re amazing! Thank you!” I said hugging him tightly once again.

“It was no trouble” Sensei said hugging me back.

“Can we go do missions now?” I asked.

“Don’t you want to get settled in?” Hiroto interjected.

“I could do that after training!” I waved off his worries. 

“No, you’ll be too tired to then. Unpack now and get settled in. We’ll see you tomorrow morning for training” Daichi sensei said before disappearing from sight.

“Hey Kenji, you shouldn’t over think on what that girl said to you today. It’s normal liking whoever you want. I won’t have any problem with your love life, unless they weren’t treating you right, then me and your partner would have a long chat” I told him placing plates in their designated spot.

“Yeah, thanks for being great Akira-chan” Kenji said happily. “Were you serious about me talking to your brother?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t lie to you” I told him seriously.

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that one day” He said quietly.

We all fell silent while unpacking, it was a comfortable silence. Between the three of us everything was unpacked and put into place.

“Want to go out for dinner as a celebration?” Kenji asked once we were done.

“You’re paying!” I told him happily.

“You say that always, but we always end up splitting the bill” Hiroto pointed out. Which was true, I always told them they’d pay for lunch but always made them split the bill in the end.

“Yeah well I always end up feeling bad that I’m making you pay for it all” I frowned when they laughed.

“This time though I won’t let you!” Kenji sang out.

I didn’t acknowledge what he said, I will not make him pay it all. 

We walked to a close by restaurant that was known for its pork cutlets and had dinner together. In the end when it came time to pay, I was held hostage by Hiroto-kun. It was equal parts mortifying as it was hilarious the lengths Kenji went to in order to pay himself.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn’t believe I was a home owner, even while being in the house it seemed like a dream. 

I was so excited that after missions the next day I had ran all the way to the red-light district to tell my siblings. Part of it was to share my excitement but another part was I didn’t want them to try visiting me at the apartment when I wouldn’t be there. I made it to them at a perfect time, they hadn’t started work yet, but were getting ready.

“That’s great, it is. I’m happy for you but why would your sensei do this for you?” Rini asked skeptically while putting on her foundation. 

“It’s what good sensei’s do” I reassured my overprotective sister. “They take care of their genins, and it’s not like I won’t be paying him back”

“I for one am glad that you are out of that apartment” Taku said running his hands through my long black hair.

“I am too!” Rini argued slamming down her makeup brush. “I just worry is all” She said looking at me through the mirror, face filled with worry. 

“how about this, next week I’ll invite everyone over for dinner. You can see for yourself that sensei isn’t what you are worried about, and you can see the house” I bargained knowing that unless she sees it for herself, she won’t believe it. I’m sure that if sensei wasn’t a ninja, she would have got someone to follow him to see the type of person he was.

“Alright, that would make me happy” She told me happier now.

“Aren’t you tired from missions?” Taku asked worried looking over my exhausted state.

“Yeah, just wanted to let you both know though” I told them yawning loudly.

“Go home then. Make yourself a filling dinner” Taku ordered softly placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I didn’t hug my sibling’s not wanting to dirty up their pretty Kimonos. Instead both of them kissed my forehead and ruffled my untamed hair. While leaving the brothel I said bye to everyone I saw, feeling bad that I couldn’t stay to chat for longer. Not that any of us had the time to, I had to make dinner and they had to get ready for work. During one of my free day’s I should come by to hang out, it’s been a while since I last came to just talk.

“You must be my new neighbor” I looked up to see who spoke. My neighbour a white haired Jonin also just about to enter his home was smiling at me.

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you Jonin-san. I’m Akira” I bowed to him politely.

“I’m Hatake Sakumo, Daichi-san has told me a lot about you. If you need anything let me know alright”

“You too, if you ever need anything let me know. I know as a Jonin you may be busy, the least I can do is give you some food after a mission or something” I rambled out not knowing how to actually be a proper neighbor. How do you do this? What is too much?

“I’ll take you up on that one-day Akira-chan” He laughed before waving good bye and going inside.

Flushing at that interaction I walked inside my own house rethinking every word I said to the man. Was it too much? I’m going to have to ask my teammates tomorrow. Surely offering food isn’t bad, he even said he would want some one day. 

The only thing I really know how to do for people is make them food or give gifts. My gifts which 98% of the time consist of basically anything to make you comfortable and warm like pillows, blankets, and scarves. Growing up we never had enough of those in the orphanage so most of the kids had to share, even if I get teased at times by my teammates on my gifting skills, I thought those were the perfect gift choices. Cooking for others is something I love to do, especially since I now can cook with my own money. There wasn’t a limit in what I can cook and how much of it.

“Stop thinking about it” I told myself while making some spicy tofu stew. 

I normally, don’t really use a lot of veggies, but Daichi sensei has drilled in our brains how important it is to eat everything not just meat, so with that in mind I added a lot of vegetables in the stew. It looked more like a vegetable stew than a tofu stew at this point. At lunch is usually when I eat a lot of meat, for dinner I stick to vegetarian meals to up my veggie intake.

While cooking I read a scroll about chakra control. The concept of chakra strings was fascinating and for the past couple of nights I’ve been trying it out. I’ve got no plans being a puppet master like some of the Shinobi in Suna, but it would be useful in case I needed to pull one of my teammates out of trouble, or even a target that we were chasing.

After the first time of trying to bring a glass bowl to me with chakra strings and having it shatter, I now practice on soft things, usually my blankets. I would pull it towards myself, or move it around making it dance and fly around. Once I master this I’ll move on to harder things and then breakable stuff to test out my control.

“Let me get this straight” Kenji kun said the next day while we were stretching after our run “You offered Hatake Sakumo food. THE WHITE FANG!” He yelled out.

“Yes, yes I did. Was I not supposed to?” I asked him worried now at his reaction.

“No, you did fine Akira-chan, Kenji is just being dramatic again” Hiroto told me. “He’s a fan of Hatake Sakumo’s”

“Alright focus everyone” Daichi Sensei told us loudly to be heard over Kenji. “I need you guys to think of something you want to learn other than tracking, Akira-chan will be learning the tanto which is good but you need to think of expanding your knowledge” Sensei said looking concerned.

“Is something happening?” I asked curiously, I’ve heard hints of tension brewing between the nations but so far Daichi sensei hasn’t pushed us in any way, did something finally happen.

“There’s been tension brewing. I want you all to be prepared in case war does break out. For that I need to teach you as much as I can while I can. If it turns to war, I will be sent out to fight and wouldn’t be able to teach you as much as I’d like” Daichi sensei sighed loudly.

“I was learning medical ninjutsu from my mother. Enough to heal minor cuts and scrapes we might get into; I would want to learn more” Hiroto-kun said. 

“I’ll get you some scrolls that will help you” Daichi sensei said nodding his head before looking at both Kenji and I seriously.

“Can you teach me elemental Jutsu’s? I can add those onto my clan ones” Kenji asked.

“I’ll teach all of you that” Sensei nodded.

“I-I don’t know if this would be possible, I am a genin. But Kenji-kun was saying something about summoning contracts. If at all possible, I would want to have a summons for myself” The idea of being a summoner was captivating. “How does one become it?” I asked curiously.

“There are two ways. The first is being offered the contract by someone who already has it. Those that do don’t share it with just anyone. The second is difficult” Daichi sensei warned. “The second is to basically reverse summon yourself. You will be taken to the one that matches you the most. If they like you, you’ll be able to sign the contract”

“So, it’s unknown if you’ll be going to a potentially hostile location?” I asked Daichi Sensei.

“Not hostile, not really just unknown, it’s because of the unknown not a lot of Shinobi want to go through with it. Do you still want to go through with it?”

“What do you think?” I asked my teammates. 

“Why do you want to be one? Don’t get me wrong and if I didn’t have Ryuu I would also want to it sounds awesome, I just want to know your reasoning” Kenji-kun asked.

“You both have partners, Kenji-kun you have Ryuu, and Hiroto-kun has his insects, I like the idea of having partners of my own too” I explained.

“What is you get called to a mouse?” Hiroto asked. “It may not be something big an extravagant” He warned.

“Mice can be useful too. They can easily listen in to get information or sneak in somewhere, do you think I might get mice?” I asked excited thinking of all the possibilities. I could spy, break into places, discreetly send letter, the possibilities were endless.

“No, I don’t think a quiet mouse suits your bubbly personality” Hiroto kun said stopping my excited rant.

“I think I want to do it sensei” I said looking up at him hopefully. “Can I do the summons now?” I asked. 

“Not today, tomorrow. I’ll pack you some food, and supplies so you can be prepared for anything you might face, for now channel your chakra into these” Daichi sensei said handing each one of us a square of chakra paper. “If it burns you have fire element, gets soggy its water, gets cut in half its wind, and if it crumbles you have the element of earth”

Doing as he asked, I channeled my chakra into the paper and watched it burn. Kenji-kun went after I did his crumbling and Hiroto’s split in half. It was a good variety.

“That’s good. Hiroto-kun your wind and Akira-Chan’s fire will help make your jutsu’s stronger if you ever want to do a joint attack” Sensei pointed out. “I got scrolls with one of each element so you can learn the jutsu’s in there” Sensei said handing us each a scroll.

I opened up my scroll to see which jutsu’s I could do. There weren’t many on this specific scroll maybe around 5 in total, but they were either C or B rank jutsus. 

“Akira-chan you go by the lake and practise; we don’t need you to light the forest on fire” Daichi sensei instructed. 

“Yes Daichi-sensei” I said sheepishly already half way through the hand signs for the Katon: Endan jutsu. 

I made my way to the lake that was connected with the training ground and stood at the edge facing the water. Going through the hand signs of Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger, while doing the hand signs I felt chakra pooling in my mouth and turning into oil. Once done my hand signs I spat out the oil causing a flamethrower like affect.

“Good Job, Akira-Chan!” Sensei praised. 

By the time we finished training for today I had learnt 2 of the Jutsu’s on the scroll. Katon: Endan which I could change from a flame thrower or bullets depending on how I spit the oil out. Katon: Engeki which loads my fists with flames, so when I punch something it goes up in flames immediately. 

The next Jutsu I want to learn was the Katon: Hobakuen which basically produces a fire whip for me to use to attack or capture my target. 

“Today I’m taking you somewhere special to eat” Sensei said leading us.

Surprisingly enough he led us to a bakery of all places. I was expecting a BBQ place or maybe some chicken place. Bakery was not in my thoughts at all. Although I remember Kenji kun saying Sensei always smells like bread in the mornings.

“This is a bakery owned by my husband” Sensei proudly told us walking inside.

“You’re married?” I asked him in shock, never once has he mentioned a spouse.

I looked at my teammates and they all seemed shocked, although Kenji seemed more shocked in the fact that sensei said husband. Poor guy keeps repeating husband over and over.

“Alright get it together Kenji, put your smiley face on we need to woo Sensei’s hubby” I said smacking his back.

“Why do we need to woo him” Kenji hissed, but I ignored him and dragged him inside.

“Team this is my husband Kazuki, Kazuki this is my team, Ryuu and Kenji, Akira, and Hiroto” Sensei introduced us. 

I waved at the brown-haired man when my name was called. Sensei’s husband practically screamed civilian. He wasn’t overtly muscular like a shinobi was, and didn’t have that cautious air that shinobi his age had. Compared to sensei who not only had red hair that stood out, but was also large and intimidating to strangers Kazuki-san seemed like a gentle soul. Even his chakra as little as it was, was calm and relaxed.

“Daichi our kids are so cute” Kazuki-san said before bounding over to each of us to hug not at all caring that we would get his Yukata dirty. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you from Daichi, you should hear how much he praises the three of you” Kazuki-san said hugging me. “What do you want to eat?” he asked his brown eyes intently looking at us.

We all choose one of the various sandwiches he had made especially for us. He told us that he had loaded them with meats and veggies to give us strength during our training. 

“I’d like to invite you all for dinner at my house next week” I told them. “I’m not much of a baker like you Kazuki-san but I am a great cook” I boasted.

“We’d love to come” Everyone said.

“Are you settling in alright?” Kazuki-san asked. “Daichi told me how you used to live in one of those run-down apartments”

“Yup, I love it” I told him honestly.

“Less talking more eating” Daichi sensei scolded seeing we were all eating at practically a snail’s pace. “Maybe if you guys keep going like this, I might ask for a C-rank in a week or two”

“Daichi! Are you sure their ready for that?” Kazuki-san asked worried.

“Don’t let those innocent faces fool ya, these three are flying through training. I swear they soak up everything I teach them” Daichi sensei praised.

“If you’re sure” Kazuki-san agreed. “But now since you three know about my bakery I want you to come by often you hear me! Especially before and after your C-rank and higher missions” 

Is this what having a parent would be like? Being worried and fussed over while being stuffed with food. If it was, I love it. All of us agreed to come visit him, I even made a plan to come during my free times. Maybe I can get Kazuki-san to come shopping with me for things to fill up the house with.


	6. Chapter 6

“Alright, I'm double checking” I told my worried sensei.

“I have my bag that’s filled with kunai, explosive tags, ninja wire, bandages, and also have food and water nothing jumped out and ran away from the last check 3 minutes ago” I listed checking the items in my backpack.

“Alright I get it you have your things. But I’m your sensei I will always worry” He said sheepishly turning as red as his hair. I knew that he knew that nothing bad will happen. The worst that will happen was my being thrown out of their realm back to where I am now. Unless I got snakes that would be an issue but the chances of my getting a murderous snake was extremely low.

“I know, I just like teasing you” I told him it was kind of like what a dad would do. I didn’t mind, I just liked teasing him. 

“Alright we’ll be waiting here for you” Daichi sensei told me. 

If everything goes as planned, I’ll be back within a couple of hours. Enough time for my team to be training and hopefully be back in time to do missions.

“See you in a couple of hours” I said to my teammates.

I took a kunai to cut into my palm to draw blood before going through the hand signs for the summoning just. Slamming my hand on the ground with a puff of smoke I felt myself be transported from my spot.

The first thing I noticed was the heat. Sure, it was hot in Konoha but this was taking it to the next level. If it wasn’t for the tall grass with sparse tree’s here and there, I would have thought that I was in the dessert. The lack of sand was fairly obvious. 

I didn’t see anything around me but I did feel that I was surrounded. I felt like I was being watched but the feeling wasn’t like I was being hunted. It was more how my Taku would watch Rini and I in the park. It was with fondness, yes fondness is the right word.

I don’t know what they wanted me to do, it seemed like they were waiting to see what I do just hovering close enough for me to feel their chakra but not see them.

“I thought I would be getting a contract with mice” I said sitting down on my spot. “My teammate told me that I may not get something ferocious” 

I obviously didn’t get a response; I wasn’t expecting one. I did feel their amusement in their chakra, yeah, I would be amused too. I didn’t know exactly where I was but I did know that their chakra levels were way too big to be a mouse. 

“Judging from your chakra signatures my teammate was wrong. I don’t really know what you want me to do” I admitted easily. With nothing else to do, I continued to talk knowing that they were listening. I told the watching audience everything about myself. 

I was born in the village by a traveling woman who died right after giving birth to me. I grew up in an orphanage and had two older siblings although not by blood. In the academy I wasn’t as smart as the clan kids but I was much better than the civilians. I told them about my genin team and Sensei. Basically, anything and everything about myself.

None of them moved as I talked, they were patient waiting for who knows what. It wasn’t until I was taking a break and taking a sip of water that one of the chakra signatures slowly started making their way closer, quickly being followed by two smaller chakra blobs. 

A beautiful lioness came into view and followed closely by her two cubs. I sat perfectly still letting them come to me at their own pace although I did smile brightly at the small cubs. The lioness came and started to nudge and sniff my head while emitting a comforting purring sound.

“I don’t know if you want me to touch you or the cubs, so you’re going to have to tell me before I cuddle all of you and end up ripped to shreds” I whispered quietly controlling my twitching hands that wanted to put the cubs in my lap.

“You’re a cub yourself” The lioness purred licking my exposed arm. “You told us many things, but why do you want to sign a contract with us?”

“One main reason was I wanted a partner like my Kenji and Hiroto have. It seems a bit selfish but I admire the connection they have with their partners” I told her caressing her neck.

“What’s the other reason cub?” 

“There is a war coming. I’m not strong enough yet to protect myself or my teammates, I haven’t even fought an enemy yet. I need all the help I can get” There were multiple growls that rang out at the thought of war.

“They would send out a cub?” The lioness snarled out in anger curling around me almost protectively. 

“If it gets as big as the rumors are saying it will, I don’t think they would really have a choice” I told her helping on of the cubs that was trying to climb onto my lap.

“That’s no excuse” The lioness growled out.

“Mira enough!” a lion ordered out starling me, I was too focused on the lioness and cubs I didn’t realize that the rest of the pride came out of their hiding places.

The lioness, Mira, immediately stopped her angry growls and instead curled up more around me. The lion that ordered her slowly came closer, just like Mira did once he was close enough, he sniffed at my head.

“You told us a lot cub, but if you want to sign a contract, you’re going to have to tell us your name” The lion said amused.

“Akira” I said flushing bright red in embarrassment. I can’t believe I blabbered so much yet didn’t tell them my name. I even told them my favourite colour, blue, yet not my name!

“It’s nice to meet you Akira, I’m Raion leader of this pride” the lion, Raion, purred out. 

A scroll opened in front of me as fast as it had appeared. With a gentle nudge from Mira I took a kunai and made a small slash on my left hand to draw blood. Dipping my right hand’s fingertips into the cut I pressed my bloody fingers onto the scroll to leave my fingerprints finishing off by signing my name in blood.

Once the contract was signed Raion bent his head down and started to lick the inner part of my forearm before he bit into it. It hurt and my first instinct was to pull away but Mira held me still with the promise that it will be over soon, and it was. When Raion pulled away there on the spot he had licked and then bit was slowly growing a tattoo. It seemed to bleed out of the bite and covered the entire area that was licked before. When the ‘ink’, which was just my blood I think, had finished forming there was a proud lion on my forearm.

All the lion’s and lionesses roared loudly making me jump at the sudden noise, breaking me out of my concentration on my arm.

“When you need us, you can summon of by putting some blood on the lion on your arm” Mira told me when everyone quietened down again.

“Not that we will be leaving you alone any time soon, you are just a cub, a cub that cannot be left alone from the pride” Raion told me.

“Ao will go with you cub” At Raion’s words a lion came forward to stand in front of me proudly. Just like Raion he was big, I could already tell the heart attack I will be giving my teammates.

“It’ll be a pleasure to protect you cub” Ao said golden eyes staring at me intently.  
“How will that work?” I asked isn’t there usually a time limit in how long a summons can stay?

“We can stay with you as long as we wish cub, time is no consequence. Although Ao will switch with a lioness, Kira, at night time” Raion explained. 

The lioness Kira, came forward nuzzling against Ao, there was no doubt that the two were mated. It was weird that they would both be guarding me, when would they get time together. Kira purred while rubbing her scent on to me followed by Ao, the interaction was fairly similar to what Mira and Raion were doing to their own cubs. I had a suspicion that the lions have dubbed Ao and Kira as my ‘parents’.

I spent an hour getting to know all the pride. Each member introduced themselves and rubbed their scent onto me before moving one. The cubs tried lingering close, but were almost always carried away by their parent. Ao and Mira stayed seated beside me, telling me each lions specialty. I’ve met lions who were healers, fighters, assassins, messengers, all sorts of specializations that will be useful.

“Alright I think it’s time for me to go now, I’ve got missions to do” I told the pride.

I embraced both Raion and Mira, the leaders of the pride, and then wrapped my arms around Kira as farewell. I went and stood leaning against Ao and in a puff of smoke I was once again transported. 

Sensei, Kenji, and Hiroto were not training when I saw them, no they were pacing in worry. As soon as they saw me poof back, they were both relieved and shocked. The shock must be from the magnificent lion standing beside me. I introduced Ao to my Sensei and teammates. I thought it would be awkward having a feline summons when I had a canine on my team, but neither Ao or Kenji and Ryuu had an issue with the other. Kenji explained that it was due to us being pack, that anyone that will help protect me is welcome. 

“What do you want to eat Ao?” I asked the lion on our way home after a day filled with missions. 

“Nothing cub, as soon as we get home I will be switching with Kira”

“B-But you didn’t eat anything!” I protested.

“I’ll eat with the pride” He told me rubbing his head into my side. 

Lion’s I’ve noticed loved to cuddle, it was a way to mark their scent and sniff out the well-being of their pride members. Each time I would be out of Ao’s sight he would always smell to see if I was alright. 

It was only after Ao doing this that I realized that Kenji and Ryuu do the same thing. Each morning they would hug both Hiroto and I and rub their scents on us, they also sniffed us too. It was something they slowly eased Hiroto and I into, starting off slow with hugs then going to sniffing, maybe that’s why I didn’t notice.

Once we reached home, I gave a walk-through of the house to Ao showing him my backyard where we can soak up the sun in the mornings. He expressed his love for the house, especially the open back yard. Ao didn't stay for long, as soon as he had a look around, he went back to the rest of the pride. I wasn't alone for long though almost immediately Kira appeared right in front of me.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been months since I have become a genin and it was the first time I was alone the whole day without my teammates. Sensei had been sent out on a mission without us, it was worrying the tension that has been brewing among the nations, he’s been being sent out more often now. Kenji, Ryuu, and Hiroto were taking this day to learn more of their clan jutsu’s, their parents have been pushing them to learn as much as they can. 

While my teammates trained, I spent the entire day cleaning my house. We’ve been so busy with missions that I never got a time to properly clean, and although my siblings offered to help, I didn’t want them to trigger any traps I set up. 

Cleaning wasn’t made any easier with the number of things I accumulated, shopping with Kazuki-san was just so much fun and we always found the best deals that I couldn’t help myself buying things to decorate around the house. I’ve got plants, pictures, little lion figures and so many other things all around the house. Dusting and cleaning were not an easy chore.

“Cub, why not take a break? It’s almost time to eat why not go out?” Ao suggested.

“Alright, I think this is good enough for today, Ao remind me to ask sensei to teach me the kage bunshin, life would be much easier” I said getting up and dusting myself off, not that it helped much I needed shower and clean clothes to get all this grime off myself.

I found myself walking to BBQ place we always go to, it was Akimichi clan run and they never denied Ao entry. I didn’t realize how many places weren’t alright with ninken, or lions in my case, going inside their shops or restaurants. It was always annoying when I got stopped, thankfully Kenji told me a list of all the places that were good to go to. 

“Can we share the table with you? Everywhere else its full” I looked up from the menu and looked at the bubbly blonde. 

“Sure, I don’t mind, I hate eating alone in a restaurant” I said moving over to make room for the blonde and his two teammates. One was a red-headed Akimichi and the other was obviously a Nara, he had their signature slouched posture. 

“Thanks!” The blonde smiled widely, “I’m Inoichi, this is Chōza and Shikaku”

“Akira and Ao” I patted the lion who sat curled up beside our table, I’m shocked that they didn’t shy away from approaching seeing his size.

“Why are you eating alone?” Chōza asked while we all waited to order.

“My teammates are busy learning clan stuff and after cleaning all morning I didn’t want to cook lunch”

“What are you going to get?” Shikaku asked curiously.

“the house salad” I said opening up the menu to look through it, but not before seeing all their faces drop. They probably thought that would be the only thing I would eat; Ha like I would ever get full off of just a measly salad. 

“Porkbelly, rice, maybe some ramen” I listed off my usual when I come here. If I was with my teammates, I would try ordering one new thing I haven’t tried before, it worked with them because if I didn’t like it one of the others usually ate it, mainly Kenji he eats everything.

“For a second there I thought you would stick to only a salad” Inoichi sighed out deeply.

“Nah I never was one to diet, and if I was Daichi Sensei would have taken care of the withing the first hour of meeting us” I smiled at all three boys.

“Daichi Akimichi?” Chōza asked looking up from the menu “He’s my uncle!”

“Yes, and I didn’t know that. Sensei always talks about his family but other than his husband I didn’t have any other names” I told him.

Sensei most likely didn’t realize he wasn’t giving names; he was used to everyone just knowing. Usually, I would ask questions of clarification but didn’t think I would need to for his nephew. I thought he was just a normal Akimichi kid. Not the heir, and yes, I did know that the three in front of me were heirs. I’m oblivious about clan things but not that oblivious.

They were in a different class from me in the academy but practically everyone talked about the heirs. Apparently, we had many in our year. Inoichi the pretty boy, Shikaku the lazy one, and Chōza the eater, that’s how they were known by the girls in the academy. It was annoying if you ask me fawning over boys more than focusing on your training.

“Did you guys go on any C-rank missions yet?” I asked curiously, I’ve met a lot of other teams after that one failed training session and most of them are still stuck on D-ranks.

“Yeah, just recently we had to escort a merchant to a town outside Konoha, it was such a pain” Shikaku sighed deeply.

“You sound annoyed was the merchant that bad?” I asked knowing that some people were just as he said a pain.

I’ve once had to safely escort a blacksmith and his family back home, all 3 males in that family just wouldn’t stop flirting or coddling me. It was highly disturbing not only being flirted with by three older males but also from their constant switches of being flirty to acting like my caretaker.

“We heard the same story of his wife and kids thousands of times, I could tell you how he met his wife to his child’s first word” Inoichi sounded exhausted.

“I’d take that to being flirted with by men 3 times my age” I shuddered just thinking about it.

“Point taken” Inoichi said looking disgusted.

We ate trading stories of stupid missions we went on, some of the D-ranks they did seemed appalling, who would want to watch a cow give birth besides the owner? Easy money but very unnerving. 

“If you won’t let me pay part of the bill then at least let me pay my half” I told the boys when they refused to let me pay.

Chōza and Inoichi seemed to be caving but one look from Shikaku had them back into their plan on not letting me pay. Time to do this the good old ninja way if they want to gang up on me so be it.

“Ao, sit on Shikaku” I whispered quietly knowing he would hear before running to the waitress handing her a fourth of the payment before running outside leaving the shocked heirs behind.

I didn’t wait for Ao to catch up, something I know he would scold me for he was after all an overprotective lion, and instead ran all the way back home. Going by rooftop and avoiding the crowd on the ground I got home easily.

“Akira-chan who did you pick a fight with this time?” Sakumo-san asked laughing at my dishelved appearance. 

“No one I swear!” I said innocently from his skeptical look I knew he didn’t believe me.

In the months we knew each other I admit I have picked fights with others, only in defense of my teammates, siblings, and Kazuki-san. I swear sometimes Kazuki san’s family really annoyed me, if you’ve disowned the man for being married to a man why come to cause trouble? The one time I caught them trying to mess with the shop I had tied them up and tossed them out on the streets. 

This time I didn’t even fight! The accusation was unjust so I marched up to Sakumo-san sat him down on his porch and told him everything that happened at lunch. 

“Oh, you’re in for it big time now” Sakumo said laughing.

“What do you mean?” I asked confused batting his hands that were messing up my hair away.

“You’ve caught the attention of a Nara; I’ll wish you the best” 

“Shikaku didn’t seem like a petty bully though” I said making him laugh aloud once again.

“Nah not like that, you’ll figure it out and until then I’ll just enjoy the show” Not understanding but content with the fact it was nothing bad I let the topic go. 

Ao who had come sometime during the talk decided that now was the perfect time to reprimand me. He hustled me back home before sitting in the living room and lectured me on the dangers of a cub running off alone. It was a miracle in itself that they left me alone when I needed to blend in during missions with how overprotective they are. 

I listened patiently and, in the end, promised not to do it again while begging him not to tell Kira. Unlike Ao who just lectures Kira sits on me until she deems it fit, it was torture in the form of cuddles. I could tell Ao was amused with my pleading and I just knew he would still tell her, and he did. I spent three hours that night with a lioness cuddled on me while she groomed my hair making it stick out weirdly.

“Kira why isn’t Ao back this morning?” I asked her confused that they didn’t switch today, they always did.

“Some Hyena’s got close to the cubs last night no one was hurt but everyone stayed on guard all night, Ao is going to rest some more before coming” She explained stretching out.

I was getting dressed for the day; these days I tended to bring along my entire mission ready backpack, it was filled with anything and everything I might need on a mission outside the village. We tended to do more C-rank missions than D-ranks and it wasted less time just being prepared to head out when we got the mission. In the beginning carrying the weight was just a pain, but I took it as a training exercise, and after Ao told me that adding weight would make me faster I do that too.

We were after all going to be a tracking team gaining more speed and stamina would just help me out more.

We no longer meet at the training ground, as our training went on the training ground although big seemed tiny, it was perfect for spars or jutsu training not so much for endurance and speed. We usually ran through the forest.

Today though it seems like we’re going on a mission, an urgent one at that. There would be no other explanation for me feeling Hiroto’s chakra outside my house.

“Hey Hiroto, we got a mission?” I asked locking my door, something I did out of habit and not out of reassurance. If a ninja wanted to rob me, they could easily enter my house, the lock wouldn’t stop them. The traps I set up each time I leave the house would.

“Yeah, it’s a joint mission with another team”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a different POV style let me know if you guys perfer this way

This was the first mission they would have with a different team. Akira didn’t really know how to feel about it. On one side she trusted her team with her life, yet this other team was unknown were they even any good? Would they be able to watch her back? So far none of the C-rank missions they took have been difficult, there was only one occasion where they fought bandits but that was easy.

Easy as in the task was simple, yet each one of them had their first kill that day. It had taken a lot of one-on-one talks with sensei for Akira, Kenji and Hiroto to feel ready to be back on the field. Akira more than the boys, she was after all from a civilian background, killing an enemy wasn’t talked about at all in the orphanage. It took her many talks for her to be alright with the dirtier aspect of being a shinobi.

Unlike Akira, Hiroto didn’t have the same thoughts on the other team, part of it was because he knew who they were pairing with and chose to keep it hidden just to see Akira’s reaction. She did after all react adorably when she was startled, not that he would ever say that to her.

Akira and Hiroto walked in silence to the gates for once not taking to the rooftops. It was their preferred way to go, less crowded, this early on however there were only a few civilians walking around.

The gates were where they usually met up to leave for a mission. Daichi Sensei would pick up the mission with one of them with him, this time it was Kenji, while the other two met up at the gates.   
“It’s you!” Inoichi yelled the moment he saw the black-haired girl that ditched him and his teammates yesterday.

Inoichi wasn’t angry at the girl, more amused that she managed to startle all three of them especially his Nara teammate. 

That didn’t stop Kenji and Ryuu, they growled taking protective stance in front of their only female teammate. They didn’t like someone they barely knew yelling at one of their own.

“Oh hey!” Akira said excited recognising the team now. “It’s alright Kenji, Ryuu I met them yesterday” She reassured her teammates.

“You picked a fight, didn’t you?” Kenji asked now turning his attention on Akira. If there was one thing Kenji knew about his teammate despite her bubbly personality, she does easily get mad and into fights, usually in defence of those she considers family and friends.

“Why do people keep asking me that?” Akira yelled throwing her hands up in frustration.

“You’re saying you didn’t?” Kenji asked sceptically.

“No, we ate lunch together, and then I paid and left” Akira huffed out not adding in that she had Ao sit on the three males, who were watching the two in amusement.

“You’re leaving out the part you had your lion sit on us just because we didn’t want you to pay” Inoichi said rolling his eyes at the female.

“Details, details” Akira said ignoring her laughing teammates. 

Kenji was now more relaxed, knowing he didn’t have to protect his teammate from the other team. He introduced the two teams to each other, not that it was needed. Clearly the two teams did know each other, It was more of a formality. It was their first meeting as gēnin teams and protocol dictates that introductions be made and Kenji would follow the rules, he didn’t need his parents hunting him down for breaking rules. 

“What is our mission?” Akira asked Kenji curiously, not seeing her sensei or the other team’s sensei around. In fact, at the gates besides the gate keepers, it was just the two teams waiting, no clients or sensei’s in sight.

“Guarding a merchant caravan, one of our civilians needs to travel out” Kenji informed them. 

There weren’t many civilians who wanted to leave the village, even they knew it wasn’t safe with all the tension. That was why two teams were assigned this time, just to be more prepared. More and more missions outside the village taken by gēnin have been done by two or more teams. Safety in numbers and all that.


	9. Chapter 9

This mission started off great up until we actually met the merchants. Even my excitement on knowing our joining team couldn’t help my foul mood. The merchants, who happened to be a family, insisted that we got rid of our ‘dangerous animal’. It was aimed more at my lion, than Ryuu who was yet to be fully grown, he was as threatening as a German Shepard in their view. Ryuu was big enough to be seen as full-grown normal dog but not big enough for a ninken, to the merchants he was alright.

Kira, my lioness, had to go, there was no way to convince the merchants otherwise. It took a while to actually convince the lioness who views me as her cub to leave me on this mission, she agreed only if I summon her each night. Which I made sure to do without fail, who knows what the pride would do if I missed a check in.

Despite the mission being horrible, I couldn’t fault the team we were assigned the mission with. Our two teams worked really well together, something our sensei was worried about. We don’t exactly have the best track record with other collaborative missions, but in our defence the other teams were horrible.

“What’s going on between you and Shikaku?” Kenji asked breaking the silence of our night watch.

The suddenness of the question took me off guard. I didn’t realize something was going on. Sure, we talked when we were walking but nothing, I could think of that would garner that question.

“Nothing, why do you ask?” I asked my teammate confused.

“Oh, come on Akira it can’t be nothing” he hissed out quietly before looking at Shikaku who was fast asleep. “I bet even Hiroto has noticed how much he pays attention to you” Kenji whispered quietly.

I thought back to the past couple of weeks, has Shikaku been paying special attention to me? There was that one time where I fell in the river, more like pushed by Ryuu, and Shikaku had quickly given me a towel. Other than that, I can’t remember anything important.

“You’re absolutely clueless, aren’t you?” Kenji said out leaning back in disbelief.

“Explain it to me if you know so much” I told him now extremely curious.

“This is definitely one downside of getting romance advise from your siblings, you don’t see the subtle things” Kenji complained.

“Hey!” I hissed out throwing a small pebble at him which he easily dodged.

“What even Daichi Sensei noticed!” He laughed “That’s saying something since he was practically away for most of this mission” I couldn’t argue with that, both senseis have been away for most of our mission, something that usually just wasn’t done. The only reason they left was because I would feel some strong chakra signatures coming into my range. They would go away to check if the person was a threat but before they got too close the strangers would run away.

It was frustrating for everyone, from our sensei’s who spent hours chasing the strangers, to both of us teams that were left on edge each time we were alone.

“Shikaku is always watching you, mind you it’s not in a creepy way” Kenji was quick to reassure. “Just more like he’s always checking if you are alright. You complain you’re cold and he makes the fire a bit bigger, hungry? He gets Chōza to share some snacks. How have you not noticed this?”

“I didn’t notice” I mused quietly, and I’m pretty sure I never would have if Kenji didn’t point it out.

“Damn it, I assumed you knew and just didn’t care. Hiroto said you were oblivious”

“You made a stupid bet didn’t you” I accused my teammate.

“Yeah, Ahhh I don’t care anymore!” Kenji said leaning back against the tree trunk while ruffling his hair in frustration. 

I don’t know what the loser has to do for this bet, but seeing his reaction I know it would be insanely amusing for me. I knew Hiroto wouldn’t make it be anything too bad, maybe something just a tad bit embarrassing.

Conversation lulled between the both of us, there was only so much we could talk at night without waking the others. 

My mind however was anything but quiet, our short discussion had me thinking of my interactions with Shikaku, did I like him like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts comments?
> 
> Any idea recommendations, like what you might want to see between characters and I may put it in there


End file.
